warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispers in the Dark
Written by http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Whispersinthedark It had been a long time since murder had happened in the StormClan camp. Breezepaw is a young apprentice, with very dark gray fur, only a shade under black, and bright, autumn amber eyes. In the moons he had grown, many looked at him with sympathy, or suspicion. Had he killed the black kit with blue eyes? Had he killed his own sister? With a cat he knows acting more and more suspiciously, will his confidence boost, or will he fail, losing his life, his Clan, and the belief that his sister may be alive after all? Prologue The cold wind rustled the small she-cat's fur, making her blood-covered flank cold. Not long earlier, she had watched a very familiar tom leave her there after he had sliced open her flank, telling her she was useless, and that she would destroy the Clan. She watched as the leaves of a tree above her rustled. She wished her mother was there, to warm her, to clean her, to treat her wound. But her mother couldn't find her. Not here. The wind was calming, and she listened calmly as it swayed through the leaves. She looked passed the tree, and into the face of the moon. The moon's mouth was an O, and that never changed. But for this night, she decided that the moon was pitying her. She decided that every night, some cat had been suffering, just like her, and the moon watched in horror, unable to save them from it's perch. She sighed, watching as her breath swirled in a smoke screen above her head. She knew blood was still pouring from her flank, onto the pearl white snow. The snow beneath her was obviously red by now. But she couldn't bring herself to look. Her exhausted body couldn't take much more. She suddenly felt a hunger pang in her belly, and she groaned in pain. The effort of that tiny sound tore her throat up, and she ignored all feeling. Oh, mother. Why did you leave to hunt today. Why did you leave him to watch us. Why me? She let her young mind wander back to when she opened her eyes. The first thing she'd ever seen was her mother's dark gray fur. She shook herself mentally out of her thought. She didn't need to remember this now. Her eyes began to droop. Her flank was numb from cold, she couldn't feel the blood pouring now. Had it stopped? She refused to look, fearing the pain it would giver her. She closed her eyes, letting herself come and go from consciousness. She wished the pain would just end. She wished she would die already. Suddenly, she heard a loud crunch from nearby, and she snapped her head to the sound, and saw a pale ginger she-cat watching her, horror plainly across her face. She felt a horrible throb from the back of her head, but refused to slip into unconsciousness. "Hello? Who are you?" her kit-soft voice shook with the effort, and her throat seared in pain. The she-cat sighed in relief, and came forward. "Its ok now, young one. You'll be ok." The pale ginger she-cat grasped her scruff, and pulled her up off the snow. The she-kit looked at where she had lain, and saw a puddle, a puddle, of blood. She gasped in horror, and shut her eyes. Slowly, agonizingly, she fell into unconsciousness again. Chapter 1 Breezepaw shook out his ruffled fur. His apprentice ceremony had only been last night, and already he felt like he was older and wiser. But nobody seemed to like him. Did they blame him for his sister's death? His father had been destroyed when his sister had disappeared and been claimed dead after days of searching. My mentor, then Morningpaw, had found a round circle of blood at the border two days later. It had been claimed the Whisperkit had been, indeed, murdered. Most had decided it was a fox. But some, like the older apprentices, who were almost warriors at this point, blamed him for it. They said he was too much of a restless sleeper and tore his sister to pieces. Breezepaw watched his father, Jaywhisker, leave the warrior den, followed by Morningwind. Breezepaw bounded excitedly up to Morningwind. "Hey! What are we learning today?" Jaywhisker purred in amusement. "You're going to have you paws full, Morningwind. Breezepaw will have you tired out before sunhigh!" Morningwind purred to. "No way!" He stopped purring suddenly. "I wonder if his sister would have been the same?" Jaywhisker's eyes darkened, and Breezepaw looked again to see if it really was there. But whatever was there, it was gone now. Jaywhisker's eyes sparkled in sadness. "I wish she was here. She would have been a great warrior." Was Breezepaw the only one who heard sarcasm from him? He checked to see if Morningwind had noticed, but Morningwind was shaking his head. "It must be hard, seeing your son grow up without her." Breezepaw looked back at his father, and noticed that he was hesitantly nodding his head. Breezepaw narrowed his eyes. That's fake! Jaywhisker doesn't even care that she's gone! Breezepaw took a deep breath. "Come on, Morningwind! This is boring! I want to learn how to fight!" Morningwind was shaken out of his thoughts. "Oh, right!" He nodded farewell to Jaywhisker, before leading Breezepaw out of the StormClan camp, out onto the moors for training. Chapter 2 Breezepaw shook his head, and tried again. His mentor had gone off to find Windfeather and her apprentice so they could practice battle training. It had only been three days, and yet Breezepaw was doing very good. He crouched again, ran under the low branch, scratched at it, and bit where he had laid a stick to hold up the loose hanging branch. He did it quickly, and tried to rush out before the branch hit him again. Too late. He hit his flank, again, and he squeaked in surprise. He hissed in frustration before putting the stick back into place. He sniffed the air. They were still a little ways off. He had enough time to try again. Quickly, he slid under the branch again, and scratched the branch. He quickly slithered toward the stick, and bit it, pulling it down, while sliding out from under the branch. It had barely missed his nose. "Yes!" Just then, he scented his mentor and the other two coming really close, and he tucked the branch to the bush, and hid the stick n between the roots of the bush. He quickly collapsed to the ground, and started to wash his face. He licked his flank right before they came into the small clearing. He looked like he had been doing that the whole time Morningwind was gone. Suddenly, the small, but larger than Breezepaw, brown apprentice leaped at him, knocking him over. Breezepaw quickly got up and butted the brown she-cat in the flank with his head, rolling her away. He jumped at her, landing on her back when she had rolled onto her belly. He lightly nipped her ear, rolled off, landed on his paw, and bit her hind leg. Quickly, he backed off, and she whipped around. She started to run toward him, and he ducked under her, hitting her with a sheathed paw and nipping her leg light while sliding out and sitting down, while she blinked to try to register what had just happened. Morningwind's jaws had dropped in astonishment, while Windfeather blinked her eyes to try to understand if she was seeing things or not. The brown she-cat turned back toward him, her eyes wide with awe. Excellent job, Breezy. Next time I won't underestimate you." Morningwind shook his head and rushed over. "Amazing job Breezepaw, Brownpaw! You both did well for new apprentices." Windfeather walked over to join him. "I don't understand it. Brownpaw is a moon older than him, and he can already beat her. How have you been training him?" Brownpaw, luckily, hadn't heard the comment. Breezepaw would have felt horrible for the she-cat. Morningwind shrugged. "I taught him the basics. I guess he's just more observant than the normal apprentice." Brownpaw heard that comment. "Breezepaw? What are they talking about?" Breezepaw shrugged. "I don't know. You're not supposed to eavesdrop when your mentors' talk." Brownpaw hissed at him. "Calm down, Brownpaw. They're just surprised that we fought as well as the other apprentices." Brownpaw relaxed. "Oh. So, do you maybe, um, I don't know. Maybe we can go, um, hunting, together?" Breezepaw purred in amusement. Brownpaw always stumbled with words when she talked to tom cats about doing anything together. "Sure. It would be great to catch a few mice for the Clan, even though we have a full fresh-kill pile. Hunting unstresses my muscles." Brownpaw hit him with a sheathed paw. "Show off." "I'll go ask if we can go hunting,"he meowed, and walked off toward the two warriors. He stopped in front of them. "Can Brownpaw and I go hunting?" Morningwind nodded. "Of course. You bring back five, and I'll catch you the biggest rabbit for tonight." Breezepaw puffed out his chest. "Hope you have a good time finding that rabbit." He meowed, and walked back to Brownpaw to tell her they could go. Quickly, they both set off toward the eastern border. Chapter 3 Breezepaw sniffed the air. A scent of mouse wasn't far off, and he slipped into a crouch. This was near the border, which turned into a forest, but only had a few trees. After the border, there was this red twoleg nest, with horses, sheep, dogs, and kittypets. There was never and hassle with these creatures, because they were cared by the twolegs, making them lazy. Breezepaw slipped into the mini forest, and found the mouse a few tail-lengths ahead. He prepared to leap, raising his haunches. Suddenly, a black figure had leaped at the mouse, catching it before it could move. The cat stood tall, it's ice-blue eyes sparkling in triumph. Breezepaw stared in astonishment. This cat looked'' exactly'' like Jaywhisker! The cat looked directly at him, and dropped the mouse in surprise. Quickly, she started to back off. "S-sorry. I d-didn't know you were here. I-I don't a-always tr-trespass." And the she-cat was gone, heading back toward the twoleg place. Breezepaw stepped toward the mouse, sniffing it cautiously. The scent was from the twoleg place, but a scent of more wild nature came from it. That she-cat was not a normal kitty-pet. She was far too lean, her shape was proud. Her legs were strong, meant for running long distances. Why was she with the twolegs? Suddenly, Breezepaw heard fast paw-steps coming toward him. Quickly, he rubbed himself over the mouse, and took it up in his mouth. He started walking over onto the moorland again. Brownpaw slipped, and crashed into Breezepaw. The mouse flew out of his mouth, and was threw. "Oh, Breezepaw! Hi!" There was a large rabbit at her side. Turns out he wasn't the only one who had dropped his prey. He turned around, and saw the she-cat again. The mouse had been threw across the border! Brownpaw looked, too. "Oh, great StarClan! I'm so sorry! You lost your mouse to that, that, kittypet!" The she-cat picked up the mouse, and stepped across the border. Quickly, she walked up to Breezepaw, her eyes gentle. "I believe this mouse is your's. I don't steal things, unlike my mother. If she was here now, you wouldn't have got this mouse." Brownpaw was staring at the strange she-cat in surprise. "You're shaped like a StormClan cat!" The strange she-cat quickly turned her gaze to Brownpaw. Her eyes narrowed. "StormClan, you say? And might I ask why I look like one?" Brownpaw gulped. "Yo-your figure. Your strong l-legs. And you look like-" Breezepaw swiped his tail over her mouth. "Don't mind her. She's mouse-brained. You're just a normal kittypet. We've gotta go. There's hunting to be done." He quickly turned around, gesturing with his tail for Brownpaw to follow. "Goodbye, uh..." "Whisker," the she-cat meowed, her eyes grazing over the two apprentices. "And if that names rings a bell, to any of you, come see me at the next full moon at this border. I hold answers that none of you know." Breezepaw looked eagerly at Brownpaw, but Brownpaw had a look of confusion. "Whisker? That's a weird name. By the look of you, you should be around Breezepaw's age, and you should be Whisker-" Breezepaw silenced her. "Yes, but Whisker doesn't belong with the Clans. Hey, I just saw a rabbit!" Brownpaw's head snapped up straight, and she look just in time to see a rabbit bounding across the moor. "Alright! I gotta catch that mouse! Bye Whisker!" Brownpaw bounded off, leaving Breezepaw with Whisker. Whisker was looking at him strangely. "Will I be seeing you at the full moon? You seem to know more about me than you let on." Breezepaw shrugged. "That depends. I might be permitted to the gathering, and then I can't see you, because it is during the full moon." Whisker nodded her head. She was smaller than Breezepaw, but her eyes showed her age. This young she-cat was wise, even if she would only be as old as Breezepaw. "But," Breezepaw continued, "I think I should meet you. I have many questions that need answers, and I'm sure you can answer them. I'll see you next full moon, which is, a quarter moon away, right?" Whisker nodded. "Yes. Meet me right at the border, at the Full Moon, and we can become friends. I have to trust you before I say anything." Breezepaw nodded. "Thanks for the mouse. The Clan will be surprised. Hopefully this doesn't grant me to the gathering. If it does, then I'll meet you at the half-moon?" Whisker nodded again. "That'll be good. On that night I sit vigil at the border anyway. See you," and with that, Whisker bounded toward the border, flashing him one glance before disappearing on the other side of the border. Chapter 4 Breezepaw ate half of the large rabbit Morningwind had caught. Because between Brownpaw and him, they only caught a big enough pile for one large rabbit, they had to share it. Brownpaw was just about finished her half. Brownpaw sighed in contentment, getting up. "I'm so full. I don't think I'll be hungry till dawn tomorrow!" Breezepaw nodded in agreement, starting to bury the remains of the rabbit. After he had finished, he bowed his head and thanked StarClan. Suddenly, he noticed a dark shape come into the camp, and sniffed the air. It was only Jaywhisker. He stood up, and went to talk with him. "Hey, Jaywhisker! How was your day?" Jaywhisker looked over, and purred when he noticed it was his son. "Mine was great. Training Linxpaw is starting to become a challenge. He's real jumpy. How was your day, Breezepaw?" Breezepaw shrugged. "Fine. I beat Brownpaw in battle training, and we went hunting together. At the eastern border, we met this strange kittypet. She seemed different from normal kittypets." Jaywhisker froze for a moment, and Breezepaw thought he was deliberating something in his head. That's what it seemed like, anyway. "That was your first time seeing a kittypet. How do you know if it was acting strangely?" Breezepaw looked suspiciously at his father. "They describe kittypets as lazy, sweet creatures. This one had strong legs, she was very lean, active, and slightly bitter. She was tiny, though, for her age. And she had knowledge in her eyes." Jaywhisker covered his surprise, but Breezepaw could still see it. "And what did this young she-cat look like?" Breezepaw decided that he couldn't tell his father she looked exactly like him, so he quickly thought up another way to tell him how she looked. "I'm not sure. She had blue eyes, not sure what shade now, and she liked to hide under bushes, so she looked black in the shadows. And her fur looked pretty long. Maybe she was white? Most kittypets are white and fluffy, right?" Jaywhisker nodded, obviously relieved. "She sounds normal to me, except that she hasn't been brought to the cutter yet. Was she one of them from the red twoleg-nest?" Breezepaw nodded. "That's where she was headed. She mentioned her mother would have stolen from our territory, but she was only spying for her mother. She said her mother was real pushy." Jaywhisker seemed to relax more. "Her mother is pushy? Makes sense. Lots of kittypet she-cats treat their kits like kits till the day they die. And she's probably active because the twolegs only feed her. They run away from the horses all of the time." Breezepaw nodded, although he noticed how suspiciously his father was acting. He'd watch his father, and when he talked to that she-cat again, he'd find out why his father was acting so weird. Chapter 5 Breezepaw ripped more grass from the ground, feeling his claws rake the soil underneath. He watched cats around him, looking at him with confusement rolling of their pelts in waves. He wasn't usually frustrated with anything. Brownpaw wasn't around to bug him about what his problem was, but the new apprentice, a real snotty one at that, was. He trotted up with a certain jump in his step. His head was risen proudly. He had both eyes closed, but Breezepaw saw the left one open every now and then to make sure he was heading straight for Breezepaw. "Hey Breezepaw! Miss another rabbit?!" The small black and white apprentice mewed in a sickeningly fake sympathy, but his eyes glowed in mock. Breezepaw snorted. "What? Did you lose you tail again, Lost-tail? Oh, that's painful." The small apprentice glared at him. "Just because my name's Lostpaw doesn't give you a right to mock me. At least I haven't lost a sister due to an unsolved murder!" Breezepaw glared back. "And you have no right to mock me for frustration or the loss of my sister. If I'm correct, your name is Lostpaw because your mother was depressed about the loss of your father, which had happened only days from your birth. You have no right to accuse me of a lost sister. I would never murder her. Sleep or no sleep." Lostpaw ducked his head. "Mother says my name comes from Lost, a strong kittypet who had killed Raisinstar himself. She says I'll be just as powerful as him one day, defeating evil without hesitation." Breezepaw snorted, but decided not to crush the younger apprentice any further. He was an only kit, along with one parent. At least Breezepaw had both parents, and at least had a sister. He began to wash his soil coated paws. He had the gathering to attend to tonight. Whisper would have to wait another half-moon to meet him. Besides, a half of a moon to find out more about the new coldness in his father's eyes would definitely boost his confidence. He picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and rushed over to the other side of the clearing, where Smokepaw, Brownpaw's brother and Breezepaw's best friend, sat, eating a rabbit. "Hey, Smokepaw! Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Smokepaw looked up from his rabbit, excitement gleaming in his bright green eyes, oddly like his sister's. But his smoky gray pelt could only have come from his father, while his mother's looks had passed onto Brownpaw, only missing the darker stripes like her mother. "Yes! I can't believe it! My second gathering!" Breezepaw sighed. "This is my first. But I'm too tired. I just want to sleep. But I'm so excited! My first gathering!" Smokepaw looked at him in confusement, but shook it off. "True. You should be tired. You haven't been sleeping properly. The full den has noticed. Your dreams are filled with murder. We hear you wince, hear your squeaks of fear. You blame the cat that looks like the victim, accusing that he had scarred a poor cat. I don't understand half of what you say, but your dreams sound horrible. You are restless while dreaming, your paws flailing in panic. Brownpaw is starting to get worried about you." Breezepaw shrugged. "I can't remember the dreams. All I know is that I wake up with fear clenching at my belly." Breezepaw looked away. He was lying, to his best friend. He could never tell his friend that he noticed his father being really suspicious, especially when the subject of Whisperkit came up. No other cats have noticed, but Breezepaw certainly had. Smokepaw nodded. "Yeah. I once had this really good dream, probably about hunting or something, and when I woke up, I was as hungry as a starving badger! But I could never remember what I had dreamed." Suddenly, Heatherstar walked onto the Bush-pile, made of bracnches and leaves of many bushes. "Those who are going to the gathering, we are leaving!" Chapter 6 Breezepaw curled his tail around his paws, sitting comfortably in the back of the crowd. He felt a yawn forming in his jaws, and he stretched his mouth open wide. He looked around. Brownpaw was with her brother, Smokepaw, talking to a group of apprentices, scents of ShadeClan and WaterClan wafting toward him. TreeClan was late, again. Or, that's what all the cats said, anyway. Suddenly, a large group of cats rushed into the clearing. Apprentices ran past him, bundling toward the other apprentices. "Hey. Why don't you come over, Breezepaw? You look like a spoil sport." Breezepaw looked at his friend. "I'm tired, Brownpaw." Brownpaw sat beside him. "Is it about that meeting that that kittypet was having tonight? You seemed very interested in what she had to say. But there's something about her. I don't trust her, Breezepaw. She's bitter." Breezepaw licked Brownpaw's ears comfortingly. "But she also seems wise, Brownpaw. She might have many answers for me. And I need them. I need to know what truly happened to my sister." Brownpaw averted her gaze. "I really like you, Breezepaw. And that she-cat, it's, well, just." Breezepaw felt like purring in amusement. "Don't be silly, Brownpaw! I don't feel that way about her. If anything, I only feel insecurity with her. The only she-cat I come close to liking like that, would be you." Brownpaw dipped her head. "I understand, Breezepaw. But I still don't trust her. She's too strange for a kittypet. And her shape is the wrong shape for a kittypet. I think that her mother could have once been a member of StormClan, and had been exiled. If so, that cold blood would run into Whisker." Breezepaw looked away. No. There is something about Whisker. And I'll know exactly what in a half of a moon. "I'm not going to sneak away from the gathering, you know. There's no point in bringing this up. I told her I couldn't meet up with her." Tonight, he added silently to himself. Brownpaw nodded her head, and Breezepaw heard a sigh of relief escape from her. He really truly liked her. She had no reason to worry about him. He looked around, and suddenly there was a call from the high-stump. The large stump was from a cut tree, and it was three tail-lengths high. The four leaders stood there, their eyes traveling around the clearing. "Jaystar, you go first," Heatherstar meowed, his dark amber eyes grazing over the clearing, and landing on Waterfang, a cat from near-by. She was beside the oldest warrior, Windfeather. Windfeather was soon going to the elders' den, but refused to go there until Brownpaw was trained. A gray-blue cat stepped forward, claiming front of the four cats. "All is well in WaterClan. We have a new litter of kits, whose mother is Windflower. And our apprentice, Marshpaw, is now Marshtalon." Breezepaw looked around, and his eyes landed on a light gray tom with dark green eyes. The tom was sitting tall, his tail swishing in pride. Breezepaw snorted. The new warrior was only being a show off. When he became a warrior, he wouldn't act all high and mighty. He'd just acknowledge the others' stares before going back to listening. Lots told him that he had his mother's heart, and his father's strength. Jaystar started to back away. "You go, Morningstar." The pale ginger she-cat on the stump stepped forward, her pale green eyes scanning the clearing before just looking at a clearing behind the clearing. It was obvious she was nervous. She must be a new leader. "TreeClan are doing well. We all still grieve the death of out beloved leader, Larkstar, but we are still strong, so do not take this as out weakness. We will fight with all the strength of LionClan if we have to. We have two new litters of kits, along with two new apprentices, Littlepaw and Featherpaw, who have come tonight." Breezepaw shut all of the words out, listening only slightly. Lastly, Heatherstar began. Breezepaw looked at him expectantly. "We have a new apprentice, Breezepaw. The Clan all wishes that his sister was at his side, but she is gone. Breezepaw has gained enough strength to take her place. We have a new litter of kits, whom belong to Reedtail. There is terrible news, and I have been granted by StarClan to share it. It is for all cats to know." Breezepaw blinked, surprise swirling in his head. "'Only the whispers of the breeze can save us. Without it, the jay will destroy us all.' StarClan showed me three dark figures in the light of moon. Some cat in the Clans will betray us, and all it means is that a cat named after a bird will destroy us." Chapter 7 Breezepaw watched as Smokepaw leaped on his sister. Today was the rare day when apprentices had free time, and the two siblings were horsing around. Breezepaw couldn't get the strange prophecy out of his head. StarClan was being foolish. When would whispers in the breeze stop a Jay-bird? He kept rethinking it. There had to be something to do with a cat that had Jay in their name. But who? He only knew two cats with jay in their names, and both were too kind to receive the title of evil. Maybe there was another one in a Clan he never met yet. But something was telling him he was wrong. It had to do with someone he knew, but he knew no evil cats, except Lostpaw, but he had no part in the prophecy. I'll ask Whisker tomorrow night, he decided. It had been almost half a moon since he heard the prophecy, but something about it scared him. Breezepaw shook his head, and looked down at the uneaten mouse at his paws. He wasn't hungry. These thoughts always took away his appetite. He stood up and took the mouse in his jaws. Quickly, he trotted toward the nursery. Inside, a strong scent of milk enveloped the air. Breezepaw looked in. "Hey, Reedtail, would you like a mouse?" The undersized gray and black tabby she-cat looked up from her kits. "No thanks, Breezepaw. I just ate. Why don't you come in? My kits just opened their eyes last night." Breezepaw dipped his head and walked in. Reedtail watched him skeptically. "You're so thin, Breezepaw! Have you even been eating?" Breezepaw looked at his paws. "Yes, but I've lost a lot of appetite. I'm not hungry often." He wouldn't lie to the queen. They shared the same father, after all. Her mother had died, and Jaywhisker had moved on to Breezepaw's own mother, Owlflight. Reedtail shook her head, staring at him with gem bright green eyes. "Something must be troubling you. You are too much like our father. When something troubles you, you don't eat. When I was just an apprentice, and your sister died, I watched him for two moons. He ate little, his eyes always haunted. He glared at whoever said Whisperkit's name." Breezepaw watched her a few moments, before sitting down comfortably, his mouse at his paws. "Have you noticed how, tense, he is? I've watched him. When he looks at me, I see his fur ruffle slightly, like I bring back horrible memories. But also a scary light glows in his eyes." Reedtail licked one of the kits at her side. She looked directly into Breezepaw's eyes. "You're eyes aren't like his, are they? They are your mother's eyes. But your fur is like your sister's was. You look like your sister, even though her fur was slightly darker than your's, and her eyes were blue. You're shape is the same, your muscles both visible under your pelts. She was always smaller than you, and now that your skinnier, he probably sees your sister in you. She was really skinny, even though she ate more than you." Breezepaw didn't feel convinced. "And that glint in his eyes, that light? The way his eyes darken when her name comes up?" Reedtail shook her head. "Breezepaw, that's him. He was like that when my mother died after the breakout of green-cough. Its his way of mourning his daughter. The oldest apprentices are driving you paranoid, aren't they? You didn't kill her, Breezepaw. You were too young. Besides, her blood was at the border. You could barely walk when that happened. You had only opened your eyes the night before." Breezepaw nodded. "I know. But, I don't understand what happened. Whisperkit was always the smaller one. If it was a fox or badger, they would have chosen the larger kit. I have a feeling that the murderer was deliberate about his choice. Like he or she wanted her to die specifically. Like she was the target that was aimed for." Reedtail didn't reply for a moment. She licked her kits' fur before turning back to him. "That is a fierce accusation, Breezepaw. Can you back it up?" "I will be able to when I find out who, or what, did it," Breezepaw replied, standing back up. He picked the mouse back up in his jaws and turned to leave. "Oh, and, Breezepaw?" Breezepaw turned his head to look at her. "Yes, Reedtail?" her meowed through the mouse. "Eat that mouse. If you want to be a warrior, you need to keep your strength up. If your not hungry, just eat it, for me." Breezepaw nodded, and walked out. Chapter 8 Breezepaw sniffed the air, twitching his ears in all directions. All around him, loud breaths puffed into the air. It was strange how StormClan liked to sleep outside. But he liked to sleep outside too. That came to his disadvantage. StormClan were alert cats, and he'd have to lie if any cat woke up. He'd go through the dirt-place passage way. It was well concealed by old brambles from the eastern border. He started to walk toward the passage way, walking on his paws softly, like he was stalking a mouse. He looked around, watching the cats' flanks rise and fall. He walked as quickly as he could, and soon found himself between a small tunnel of brambles. She looked back. Not a cat had stirred. He let out his breath in a relieved sigh, and rushed through the tunnel.